Choking on love
by Kiroku Arisawa
Summary: Toco el hilo rojo de mi meñique, esto no puede estar pasado. De todos mis oponentes, ¿Tenía que ser él? ¿El otro extremo de mi cordón?


**Ni Boku no Hero Academia, ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Virutas de hielo saltaban en el aire siendo desperdigados por la misma corriente, el frío aliento que salía de mi boca era visible y dificultaba un poco mi propia visión, el sudor frío recorría el camino de mi cuello perdiéndose en la curva de la clavícula. Millones de ojos observaban atentamente la arena de batalla, donde dos personas estaban en un enfrentamiento. El hijo de Endeavor, contra el aprendiz de All Might. Yo, Todoroki Shouto contra Midoriya Izuku. Mi propio compañero.

El corrió nuevamente hacia mí y yo sin dudarlo volví a formar una ráfaga de hielo. Apreté mis dientes mientras endurecía mi postura, como respuesta él creo otra corriente de aire. Otro dedo menos. Si soy capaz de resistir hasta que no tenga más dedos que sacrificar será posible ganar haciéndole el menor daño posible. Él no saldrá tan herido, y yo tendré mi victoria.

— No puedes ser tú…

Trato de convencerme en voz baja, no sirve de mucho. No tiene caso negarlo.

— ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

Ni siquiera intenté esconder mi voz. Midoriya me miró fijamente, pero estoy seguro que no entiende a que me refiero. Desde mi posición puedo ver el hilo rojo en el meñique de su mano izquierda, ahí se encuentra, flotando lentamente como se burlara con un "¡Eso! ¡Más duro! ¡Sigue lastimando a tu compañero!".

El pecho me duele y siento que falta el oxígeno. No está bien. No tengo mucho tiempo de estarme esforzando como para sentirme así de fatigado. Esta sensación no es mía. Debe ser Midoriya, él se ve cansado y malherido. Principalmente sus manos.

— Tienes razón, Todoroki-kun —inhalaba con dificultad— No sé qué cosas has pasado. Pero sí se algo, ese poder de tu izquierda, no es de Endeavor. Es tuyo… ¡Así que ven y atácame con todo lo que tienes! —Explotó justo al terminar sus líneas.

Ahora entiendo por qué le llamó la atención a All Might.

No sé con claridad que ocurrió después. La euforia me invadió. Midoriya corrió hacia mí. Las llamas me rodearon. Neblina por todas partes… Después nada. Yo había ganado. Luego tengo que toparme con Bakugou. Debí rendirme desde el comienzo, estaba más concentrado en Midoriya que en él. Pudo notarlo y como costumbre explotó. ¿Cómo alguien como Midoriya puede estar detrás de él todo el tiempo?

Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, perdí. Sí. Pero a decir verdad no me importa. Me daba miedo voltear a ver mi mano y notar que ya no estuviera el hilo en su lugar. No me extrañaría que después de hoy el vínculo se hubiera roto. No debía ser tan fuerte desde un inicio, apenas y me atreví a hablar con él.

— Midoriya…

Sin mirar directamente acaricié mi meñique izquierdo. Ahí estaba.

— A-Ah… Todoroki-kun —Tartamudeó Uraraka— Si buscas a Deku-kun sigue en la enfermería. Recovery Girl tardó mucho para curarlo casi por completo.

No dije nada, solo cambie mi ruta hacia aquel lugar. No esperaba conseguir nada pero cuando menos me sentía con la necesidad de disculparme. Llegué a la puerta y fue cuando el valor que sentía se desvaneció dejándome al borde de salir huyendo. Antes de arrepentirme abrí sin pedir permiso y entré.

Él estaba dormido. Su cordón rojo flotaba débilmente, pero se mantenía visible. Una gasa cubría su mejilla izquierda y ví como su brazo derecho resaltaba por tantas cicatrices. Algo se apretó en mi pecho.

— Lo siento. Sigo lastimando todo lo que se supone debo proteger…

Una curva se dibujó en sus labios.

— No fue tu culpa, yo dije todas esas cosas sin saber nada de ti. Incluso si eres mi compañero no quiere decir que tenga derecho a hablar así.

Lo miré fijamente unos instantes.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Estaba inquieto.

— Soy muy torpe ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta pocos minutos antes del combate.

Trató de reírse pero solo pudo soltar un lastimero ruido de dolor. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero mi brazo se movió dejando mi mano en su cabeza. Él gesto que hacía mi madre.

— ¿Y tú?

— Cuando te ví en el examen de ingreso. Pude sentir tu miedo y dudas desde las gradas. Pero también la alegría cuando te viste aceptado. Fue… impresionante.

Empecé a acariciar sus hebras verdes. El rubor fue tiñendo sus pecosas mejillas notándose principalmente en la que estaba descubierta. Una sonrisa amplia nació de sus labios. Oculté un jadeo, me faltaba el aire. Inhalo, pero no respiro bien. Siento que me asfixio. Si a esto se refería mi madre con asfixiarse de tanto amor, no sé qué me pueda pasar después.

Tomo lugar en la silla a lado de la camilla y me recargo en ella. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí el ruido de las sábanas al moverse, y poco después pude sentir el tacto de una mano tocando la piel quemada de mi rostro. Apreté mis labios, temeroso de que fuera a parecerle repulsivo.

— Fue doloroso… —Mis ojos buscaron los suyos— Aquel día mi madre se la pasó calmándome. Creí que te había pasado algo malo, bueno, como un accidente o perder la vida…

Se refería a mi quemadura. Tomé su mano con la mía y miré sus cicatrices.

— Quién diría, ya somos iguales.

Me sentí mal por lo que hice, pero al notar su mirada entendí que no había rencor alguno en sus palabras. Sin pretenderlo solté una risa.

— Siempre pensé que mi compañero sería alguien increíble, pero esto sobrepasa mis expectativas —Confesé dejando un beso en el dorso de su mano. Se sonrojó violentamente.

— Caliente…

Le miré la piel alarmado.

— ¿Te quemé?

Ahora fue él quien se rio.

— No. Pero la verdad creí que sí quemaría. Eres bueno controlando tu Quirk Todoroki-kun.

Fruncí mi ceño, y por lo visto este gesto alteró a Midoriya así que me obligué a relajarme nuevamente.

— Disculpa. Es solo que el Todoroki hace recordar a mi padre…

El guardó silencio un momento, hasta que apretó sus puños para tomar la palabra nuevamente.

— Podría llamarte Shouto…

Por su reacción pude notar que eso era un pensamiento que se le escapó.

— ¡S-S-Solo si no te molesta! Y quizás para igualar las cosas me podrías decir Izuku… Aunque debe ser una tontería.

— Midoriya…

— Seguro te parece algo embarazoso…

— Midoriya…

— Perdón por sugerir algo tan vergonzoso…

— ¡Izuku!

Silencio.

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó aún más.

— Me gusta la idea, Izuku.

Su expresión fue tan asombrosa.

— Gracias, S-Shouto…

Pensar que este es el chiquillo del cual sentí pena ajena al verlo en el examen. Al chico que ignoré por tanto tiempo en clase sin importarme que él tratara de que nos lleváramos bien y me agitaba sin razón aparente. El que subestimé en la preliminar del examen y me silenció al obtener su primer lugar en la carrera. Quién de no haberme hecho reflexionar me habría derrotado sin problemas. No sé si soy ciego o un suertudo. Ya no aguanto esta sensación en el pecho y me rindo a lo que pide para calmarla. Afirmé mis manos en el borde de la camilla y estiré mi brazo tomando por detrás de la cabeza a Izuku. Me acerqué a él rozando mis labios con los suyos. Para ser un solo roce me sacudió por completo.

— _¿Cómo sabré que no me equivoco al elegir?_

 _Mi madre acarició mi cabello bicolor._

— _Tan solo lo sabrás. Querrás tanto a esa persona que al estar a su lado te sentirás sin habla y aire._

 _Fruncí el ceño. Eso no sonaba nada bien_

— _Ahogarse en amor. Quizás no suena bonito —Tocó mi pecho sobre el corazón— Pero aquí sentirás mucha felicidad, Shouto._

Sonreí. Tenía razón. Midoriya Izuku hace que constantemente me quede sin respiración. Solo él.

Mi compañero.

Mi amigo.

Mi pareja.

Mi Izuku. No de Bakugou. Solo mío.

Me repito esto besándolo nuevamente, y él se deja besar.

 **Después de tiempo sin escribir se me prende la inspiración y en un fandom que jamás en mi vida había intentado. Pero es imposible resistirse a estos dos, simplemente esta pareja me enamora por completo. Espero que haya sido de agrado mi pequeña contribución.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
